Eekhoornbries Fanfiction/ Dauwlicht
Welkom bij dit test verhaal. In dit verhaal ga ik testen of het leuk zou zijn als ik in de DonderClan zit tijdens de 1e 2e en 3e serie. Als jullie dit nou leuker vinden dan mijn huidige FF zeg dat dan even in mijn comments of in de chat of op mijn prikbord enz. grtjes Eekhoornbries De Clans (O.S. (De wildernis in) Donderclan: ''' leider: Blauwster - Blauwgrijs vrouwtje met zilver rond haar snuit Commandant: Roodstaart - kleine lapjes kat met een opvallende rode staart. leerling: Schorspoot Medicijnkat: Spikkelblad - donkere lapjespoes met een mooi gevlekte vacht Krijgers: Leeuwenhart - Magnifieke gouden cyperse kater met met een vacht zo dik als de manen van een leeuw leerling: Grijspoot Tijgerklauw - grote donkerbruine cyperse kater met buitengewoon lange nagels aan zijn voorpoten leerling: Ravenpoot Witstorm - grote witte kater leerling: Zandpoot Donkerstreep - Glazende zwartgrijs gestreepte cyperse kater Langstaart - bleke cyperse kater met zwarte strepen Jaagwind - Snelle cyperse kater Leerling: Eekhoornpoot Wilgvacht - bleekgrijze vrouwtjeskat met ongewoon blauwe ogen Muisbont - kleine donkerbruine vrouwtjeskat Leerlingen: Schorspoot - Donkerbruin gestreepte kater Grijspoot- langharige stevig gebouwde grijze kater Ravenpoot - schriel zwart katertje met een wit vlekje op zijn borst en een wit puntje aan zijn staart Zandpoot - lichtrode vrouwtjeskat Eekhoornpoot- Knappe lapjespoes met buitengewone pluizige en zachte vacht Vuurpoot - Knappe rode kater Moederkatten: IJzelvacht - Mooie witte vacht en blauwe ogen Vlekneus - knappe cyperse poes Goudsbloem - Lichtrode vacht Spikkelstaart - lichtgestreepte cyperse poes en de oudste moederkat Oudsten: Halfstaart - Grote donkerbruine gestreepte kater die een delenvan zijn staart mist Kleinoor - Grijze kater met heel kleine oren, de oudsten kater van de DonderClan Lappenpels - Kleine zwart-witte kater Eenoog - Lichtgrijs vrouwtje, de oudste poes van de DonderClan, vrijwel doof en blind Vlekstaart - Lapjespoes met een mooi gevlekte vacht, vroeger een schoonheid Rozenstaart - kleine rossige poes ''SchaduwClan''' Leider: Brokkelster - langharige donkerbruine cyperse kater Commandant: Zwartvoet - grote witte kater met enorme pikzwarte poten Medicijnkat: Loopneus - kleine grijs-witte kater Krijgers: Stompstaart - Bruine cyperse kater Hoofdstuk 1 Eekhoornpoot keek naar Blauwster die een vergadering bijeen had geroepen. Ze letten niet op. Ze keek alleen naar de rode poesiepoes. Hij had een vuur rode pels die oplaaide in het zonlicht. Opeens gaf Grijspoot haar een poor en ze sprong net op tijd opzij om de poesiepoes en Langstaart door te laten gaan. Maar ze Lande verkeerd, ze viel door haar poot en viel met haar hoofd op een steen. Niemand leek het op te merken.Haar beeld werd zwart en ze zag niets meer. Eekhoornpoot knipperde langzaam met haar ogen. Ze lag in een zacht mosbed in het medicijnkattenhol. Haar poot bonkte van de pijn, en haar hoofd tintelde pijnlijk. Spikkelkblads geur was oud. Ze keek om zich heen en zag tot haar verrassing Ravenpoot in het mosbed naast haar liggen. Ze schudde verward haar kop. Wat was er in sterrenclans naam gebeurd?! Ze rook Grijspoot's geur en een lichte geur van poesiepoes. Maar die waren ook al oud. "Ravenpoot?" Fluisterde ze hoopvol. Ravenpoot sliep nog. Ze zuchte. Ze probeerden op te staan maar haar rechter achterpoot hielp niet mee en ze viel weer op het mosbed. "Dat zou ik maar niet doen als ik jou was!" Mauwde Jaagwind vriendelijk met een lichte strenge toon. "Jaagwind!" Snorde Eekhoornpoot. "Waarneer gaan we weer trainen?!" Vervolgde ze. Jaagwind antwoorde peinzend: "ik geloof dat je daarmee moet wachten" Eekhoornpoot keek op haar poten neer. "Is het al zonhoog?" Vroeg ze. "De zon gaat bijna onder" "Wat is er gisteren gebeurd?" Ze schudde nogmaals haar kop. "Je poot is verzwikt en je bent met je hoofd op een steen gevallen" Eekhoornpoot keek peinzend. Even later vertrok haar mentor weer en kwam Spikkelblad terug met wat kruiden. Ze werd gevolgd door Grijspoot en een vuurrode kater. Ze herkende de poesiepoes maar wat was er met zijn halsband gebeurt? "Ha Eekhoornpoot, het spijt me van gisteren" mauwde Grijspoot. "Hallo Ik ben Vuurpoot" Eekhoornpoot glimlachte. "Waarom ligt Ravenpoot hier?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. Grijspoot legde alles uit. "Zeg, val mijn patiënt niet lastig en ga iets nuttigs doen!" Mauwde Spikkelblad ferm. Grijspoot gaf Eekhoornpoot een vriendelijke lik en vertrok. "Dag" mauwde Vuurpoot. "Dag" Eekhoornpoot liet haar kop op haar poten zakken en viel in slaap terwijl Spikkelblad haar onderzocht. hoofdstuk 2 Een paar manen ware verstreken en Eekhoornpoot was veel vol op aan het trainen. Ravenpoot ook, en ze zag aan Vuurpoot dat hij steeds beter begon te jagen en te vechten. Maar ja met Blauwster als mentor, wat verwacht je dan?! Ze was wel een beetje jaloers dat Grijspoot nu zoveel met Vuurpoot en Ravenpoot optrok en niet meer met haar. Maar gelukkig leidde de training haar wat af. Ze was samen met Zandpoot en Schorspoot aan het jagen. Ze hadden al een mus,muis, en houtduif gevangen en een eindje terug bergraven om later weer op tegraven. ze zag in haar ooghoek dat Schorspoot joeg op een bosmuis. En dat Zandpoot in de bosjes verdween. Eekhoornpoot stak haar neus in de lucht en rook een roodborstje. Ze zag het klein bruine vogeltje, die zaatjes aan het pikken was van de grond. Ze zakte in jachthouding, schatte de lengte in en sprong. Het kleine vogeltje proberde te ontsnappen maar Eekhoornpoot gaf een verdovende klap op het hoofd en brak het nekje. Ze wachte met haar roodborstje tot de rest. Zandpoot was al terug gekomen met een eekhoorn, en het duurde even voor Schorspoot terug kwam met een nog een houtsduif. zo verstreek de dag en toen de drie terug kwamen bracht Eekhoornpoot wat van het prooi naar het hol van de oudere. Ze zag dat Kleinoor al honger had. "Bedankt jonkie" mauwde Vlekstaart. Eekhoornpoot buigde eerbiedig, waarna ze het hol uit liep, een houtduif van de prooi stapel afhield, en naast Zandpoot ging liggen. "Waar is Schorspoot?" vroeg Eekhoornpoot opeens. "Dwie iljs nhjofg wfjajt fghajan jhagjhwen " mauwde Zandpoot met haar mond vol. Eekhoornpoot hield haar kop schuin. Zandpoot slikte het hapje bosmuis door. "die is nog wat gaan jagen" mauwde ze. Eekhoornpoot knikte. En keek naar haar poten. ''Jagen. ''Ze stond op. "Ik denk denk dat ik ook nog even ga jagen, dag Zandpoot!" En ze stormde de doorntunnel uit. Hoofdstuk 3 Eekhoornpoot rolde met haar ogen toen ze Zandpoot, Vuurpoot hoorde bespotten. "Ach laat hem toch met rust!" zuchtte ze. Ze stond op en kwam naast haar zus zitten met haar staart netjes rond haar poten gewikkeld. "Waarom ga jij niet eens lekker jagen?" mauwde Eekhoornpoot droogjes. Zandpoot gromde met dichtgeknepen ogen en draaide zich met een ruk om, om vervolgens sierlijk lopend, in de doorntunnel te verdwijnen. Eekhoornpoot wende zich weer naar Vuurpoot. "Negeer haar maar,ze denkt altijd dat ze de beste is" glimlachte ze. Vuurpoot knikte. "bedankt" "Geen probleem" knipoogde ze. "Eekhoornpoot!" ze wiebelde met haar oren toen haar naam geroepen werd. Ze herkende haar mentor stem. "Moet gaan!" Eekhoornpoot had voor het eerst sinds tijden niks te doen. Ze wou jagen maar ze moest wachten op Blauwster die haar wou spreken. Ze kneden ongeduldig wat aarde, telkens een blik werpend op Blauwster die druk heen en weer was met haar nieuwe commandant Leeuwenhart. Even later kwam Blauwster op haar af stappen. Eekhoornpoot stond op en boog eerbiedig haar kop. "Ja Blauwster?". Blauwster glimlachte. "Ook al heb je je poot verwond, sta je nu voor op training, Jaagwind heeft me verteld dat hij niet veel meer weet om je bij te brengen, jou een krijger maken zou dus het beste zijn voor jou" Eekhoornpoot voelde zich warm worden onder haar vacht. "Bedankt Blauwster maar ik kan toch niet eerder dan Zandpoot en Schorspoot krijger worden? dan..dan voelt het alsof ik ze verraad!" mauwde ze een beetje wanhopig. "Ik snap je Eekhoornpoot, maar het zal nog mischien nog lang duren voor zij krijgers worden, denk er nog maar diep overna" toen Blauwster dat had gezegd liep ze naar haar hol. Eekhoornpoot bleef alleen achter. Hoofdstuk 4 Eekhoornpoot was samen met Zandpoot het bedmos van de oudsten aan het verversen. Eekhoornpoot dacht steeds weer aan het aanbod van Blauwster. Zandpoot zat een voslengte van haar, mos in een bal aan het kneden. "Zandpoot?" "Ja" mauwde Zandpoot niet opkijkend van het mos. Eekhoornpoot aarzelde."als jij de aanbod had gekregen van ehh.. nou ja Blauwster om eerder krijger te worden dan de rest van de leerlingen, zou je die kans dan grijpen?" Zandpoot hield abrupt op, draaide zich om en keek haar zus aan. "Natuurlijk!" Snorde ze grimmig. "Maar de belofte die we als kitten hebben gemaakt?" Eekhoornpoot schrok een beetje van het antwoord wat haar zus gaf. "Zelfs dan! Ik bedoel als kitten ben je naïef en kittenachtig, nu zijn we leerlingen zusje" hoonde ze lachend. "Oke" Zandpoot leek ineens geintreseerd. "Heb jij dat aanbod gekregen?" Precies op dat moment kwam Grijspoot door de bosjes trippelen met zijn staart vier in de lucht. "Hou je staart omlaag, zelfs een oliedomme muis ziet nog dat daar een kat loopt" hoonde Zandpoot. Eekhoornpoot gaf haar zus een waarschuwende blik, waarop haar zus haar kin in de lucht stak. Eekhoornpoot wende zich weer naar Grijspoot met nieuwsgierig gespitste oren. "Wat kom je doen?" Vroeg ze aan hem. "Ik moet een boodschap door geven aan de grenspatrouille" snorde hij trots. "Zou ik met je mee gaan?" Vroeg ze. "O dat gaat mooi niet gebeuren het mos voor de oudste moet naar het kamp, muizenbrein!" Snauwde Zandpoot. Eekhoornpoot rolde met haar ogen en knikte Grijspoot toe voor ze haar mos in haar bek naar het kamp bracht. hoofdstuk 5 Eekhoornpoots ogen gingen wijd open. Vuurpoot,Blauwster,Tijgerklauw,Donkerstreep liepen uit de doorntunnel naar de open plek op met een lelijke rookgrijze poes. Blauwster had een vergadering bijeen geroepen en Eekhoornpoot luisterden aandachtig over het nieuws van de SchaduwClan. Vreemd genoeg had de SchaduwClan altijd wel als een goede clan gevoeld bij Eekhoornpoot. Bijna geen enkele kat was het met haar eens. Eekhoornpoot bekeek de oude poes eens goed. Ze zag er niet erg fraai uit. En het zag er uit alsof ze zich nooit verzorgde. Na de vergadering sprong ze naar Vuurpoot toe. Ze wou hem feliciteren met Blauwster als mentor maar Tijgerklauw joeg haar weg. Grijspoot kwam op haar af trippelen. "Wat is er met Tijgerklauw?" gromde Eekhoornpoot. Grijspoot haalde zijn schouders op. Ze keek naar Geeltand. "Ik moet maar eens gaan" mauwde ze met tot spleetjes geknepen ogen en liep naar het leerlingenhol. Ze ging in haar mosnest liggen en sloot haar ogen. De volgende ochtend was Eekhoornpoot erg prikkelbaar. Ze had hoogstens maar een uur geslapen, vanwege die rare poes. Ze besloot de poes, die blijkbaar Geeltand heten toe e te gaan. Ze stapte uit het leerlingen hol, en liep naar Geeltand toe. De weg die ze naar Geeltand moest lopen had ze het gevoel alsof ze de hele tijd werd aangestaard. Het gaf haar een behaagelijk gevoel. Net op het moment dat Eekhoornbries bijna bij Geeltand was hoor de een bekende stem. "Eekhoornpoot, en wat is je besluit?" Met nieuwsgierige ogen keek Blauwster aan. In die seconde leek alles stil te staan. Ze hoorde alleen de vogels zingen. En rook alleen maar de geur van het bos. Niks anders. "Eekhoornpoot?" hoorde ze opnieuw nu wat opdringender. Eekhoornpoot keek haar leider vast beraden aan. "Ik doe het". Hoofdstuk 6 Eekhoornpoot keek omhoog naar de sterren wachtend op de woorden die altijd zo magish hadden geklonken in Eekhoornpoot haar oren."Ik, Blauwster, leider van de DonderClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Zij heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen, en ik beveel haar op haar beurt aan als krijger. Eekhoornpoot, zweer je dat je de krijgscode in ere zult houden en deze Clan zult verdedigen en beschermen met gevaar voor eigen leven?" klonk de stem van Blauwster over de openplek. Met vastberaden blik keek ze haar leider aan. "Dat zweer ik" verzekerde ze haar leider. Met een twinkeling van trots in haar ogen gaf Blauwster Eekhoornpoot's krijgersnaam. Die ze zal koesteren tot ze dood ging. "Dan geef ik je nu uit naam van de SterrenClan je krijgersnaam. Eekhoornpoot, van nu af aan zul je bekend staan als Eekhoornbries. De SterrenClan eert je moed en je geduld, en wij heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de DonderClan." Die worden klonken voor Eekhoornbries als muziek in haar oren. Luid galmend hoorde ze haar naam. "Eekhoornbries, Eekhoornbries!" Gapend stond Eekhoornbries op. Die avond had ze gewaakt over het DonderClan kamp. Alleen. Maar toch voelde ze zich niet alleen. "O daar ben je" hoorde ze van achter zich. Zandpoot kwam naast haar zitten. "Dus je bent nu een krijger" ze dat zei kon Eekhoornbries jalozie lezen Zandpoot's ogen. "Ja" antwoorden Eekhoornbries droogjes. Even bleef het stil. "Maar ik kwam hier niet om het overduidelijk te zeggen.... Ik moet je iets bekennen...." Eekhoornbries keek haar vragend aan. "Ik denk dat ik verliefd ben..." aarzelde Zandpoot. Met grote ogen keek Eekhoornbries haar zus aan. "Op wie?!" snorde ze. Verlegen keek Zandpoot haar aan. "Op Vuurpoot". Hoofdstuk 7 Eekhoornbries keek vanaf de verte naar haar zus die aan het trainen was met Vuurpoot. Zandpoot glimlachte niet, maar Eekhoornbries kon wel zien dat ze het leuk vond. "G-Goed is ze he.." hoorde ze stammelen achter haar. "Ook goedemorgen naar jou Ravenpoot" snorde ze en gaf hem een vriendschappelijke lik. "Eekhoornbries i-ik moet je wat vertellen" fluisterde hij zacht. Eekhoornbries knikte niet begrijpend, vanwege de bange blik in Ravenpoots ogen. Hij snelde de doorntunnel in, klom omhoog en Eekhoornbries zag zijn zwarte kopje over het ravijn uitsteken. Eekhoornbries klom ook omhoog. Ravenpoot keek omzich heen en klom een boom in. Eekhoornbries volgde hem. "Ik wist niet dat je daar zo goed in was.." snorde Eekhoornbries toen ze eenmaal boven waren. "Eekhoornbries.... Het gaat om je vader.." Met grote ogen keek Eekhoornbries hem aan. Ze wist dat haar vader dood was, maar ze hadden niet zo'n sterke band dus het boeide haar niet zo. Het begon te regenen en in de verte klonk er onweer. "Vertel" mauwde Eekhoornbries. Donder klonk nu dichterbij. Ravenpoot keek omhoog terwijl er een onweer flits oplichte van de wolken. "Niks vergeet wat ik heb gezegd" mauwde hij en klom snel naar beneden en verdween in de doorntunnel. Verbaasd keek Eekhoornbries hem na. Als een kanonskogel klonk er onweer boven haar. ''Ik ga maar snel terug naar het kamp dacht ze terwijl ze nadacht over wat Ravenpoot haar zou willen vertellen. Ze rende naar het krijgershol waar het droog was. Ze ging liggen en keek naar het verlaten kamp. Er was geen enkele kat tevinden behalve Leeuwenhart die de wacht hield. "Hondenweer..." murmelde iemand achter haar. Toen Eekhoornbries zich omdraaide zag ze Jaagwind. "Jaagwind!" snorde Eekhoornbries. Ze gaf hem een vriendschappelijke lik. "Hallo... Ik mis onze trainingen" mauwde hij. "ja ik ook" zuchte ze. Jaagwind glimlachte. "Ik ga maar Leeuwenhart aflossen zie ik je morgen?" mauwde Jaagwind terwijl hij het krijgershol uitliep. Eekhoornbries knikte. Ze liet haar hoofd zakken op haar poten terwijl ze hem nakeek. Nadenkend over Jaagwind, viel ze in slaap Hoofdstuk 8